Typically, conventional systems allow a user to access various features of a given application by navigating through a sequence of menus. Moreover, before even being able to start navigating through the sequence of menus, the user needs to launch a selected application and begin navigating from the landing page of the application. In an effort to allow the user to more quickly access various application features, conventional systems allow a user to access a particular feature of the application without having to launch the application. However, the selection of which features a user can access without launching a given application is limited and predetermined. Specifically, the selection of these features is hard-coded or preprogrammed into the application and is not designed to vary over time or take into account features of other applications. Namely, conventional systems have no means to adjust the hard-coded selection of features, much less include features of other applications in the selection of features. As such, if a feature of interest to the user is not included in this predetermined list of available features, the user is burdened with having to first launch a selected application and then navigate through the sequence of menus of the selected application to access the feature of interest.